My Love, Your Kiss and Your Touch
by ppaa
Summary: Wolfram decides to come to Yuuri's house for a very serious reason. What is it? What's going on? How come Yuuri is acting out of character?
1. To Start

A/N: Greetings fellow writers. I am not sure if I'm back in business, but this story is giving me back the vibe. Working as time permits, so I can't really promise the updates (I shouldn't be saying this for obvious reasons...). Anyways, it is a fresh start for me again! Please support this story of mine! YAY!  
>Sincerely,<br>ppaa.

* * *

><p>Eighteenth spring. Tokyo. Home.<p>

"That smells great Mama, your cooking's the best!"

"How nice of you Wolf, come help me with this. Yea, hold that please," Miko told the youngster.

"Oh, Yuuri and I are going to a movie with his friends tonight... Should I turn the other way?"

"That'd be great. Oh yea? I noticed you guys weren't talking to each other last night at dinner, but things are fine now?" the young mother gave her son's fiancé a snicker.

Wolfram fell silent.

After hitting the shoe rack, Yuuri entered the kitchen with a small groan and a yawn. He did not forget to say good morning to his mother, but to Wolfram.

"Don't be so rude son. He's been living here for a few days already—" his mother scolded.

"It's not as if I'm asking him to stay with us!" Yuuri let out his anger without hesitation.

Wolfram's countenance changed immediately. He hastily excused himself out of the room and apologized to Miko. Yuuri started to dig out a pair of chopsticks from the drawer.

* * *

><p>Murata came early to pick them up. He thought it was good timing, but Yuuri had already left the house to get something from the bookstore. Wolfram had not finished changing and asked the glasses boy to wait for a bit. He then came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt.<p>

"That does not look good on you Wolfram. Don't you have better clothes?" Murata asked with a laugh. But after seeing the blonde's familiar heavy eyes, he patted his head and announced, "You know what, I will lend you my jacket for today. And treat you blueberry ice-cream after the movies. How does that sound?"

Wolfram quietly nodded and thanked him with a half-smile. The other boy suddenly pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly, giving his hair a kiss.

Wolfram flustered, "Wha— what are you doing Murata?"

"Giving you what you need to cheer you up before we actually hang out," the boy said and let Wolfram loose.

The older boy looked at his friend with a red face and nodded again, "Thank you."


	2. To Lose

"Spring is the best time. It's when you're done with school and if you're done with high school, it is truly the best time. Why then, this feeling?"

* * *

><p>Yuuri was waiting outside the theatre, chatting with his friends. One of them noticed the two and called out:<p>

"Yo, could have been here a little bit sooner you know. Then you guys won't be so drenched."

"Sorry, we were just caught up in something. Did you guys get the tickets? Wait a bit, we'll get ours," Murata said, laughing. He dragged Wolfram along to the ticket booth and discussed something no one could hear.

Another stupid movie for guys. The group walked and talked about the movie in the sleet down the street. Wolfram was feeling uncomfortable in his new T-shirt.

"Haha, blondy, not used to Murata's T? Thought you wear it all the time," one of the boys teasingly told the new face of the group, looking at the small figure with the loose green T-shirt.

"Dude," the glasses boy said and hit his friend jokingly on the head, "we're not gay~ What are you talking about hahaha? Be careful with your words. He'll beat you up if you don't."

Wolfram suddenly turned pale, his face gave an obvious expression. And everyone could tell that he was trembling.

"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean it—It's a joke! Please don't mind it," the friend apologized profusely, trying to calm other down. He found himself advancing while the other kept withdrawing behind Murata's back more and more. Finally, he made an offer to treat the blond.

"Stop it, this is annoying. He's a guy. Wolfram, toughen up!" he said without looking at the one he was addressing, "What are you doing behind him?"

After managing to stay quiet and ignore them until now, Yuuri spoke. Everyone fell silent for a minute, looking at Yuuri as if he had committed an outrageous act. The dark haired boy felt their gaze, so gave a quick, half-hearted apology and goodbye to his friends and promptly walked away. Nonetheless, still lingering in the invisible air was his final glare at Wolfram's emerald eyes before he left the group.

The unusually gloomy guy had gone, and his absence made everyone nervous.

"What was that about?" One of the friends asked with a sneer, "Weirdo."

Murata tried to explain, "Sorry about that guys, I'll talk to him later. Since today's weather wasn't as forecasted for some reason, Yuuri also felt out of shape hahaha. Kishi-san, you don't have to treat him. Wolfram's good. He's just being a foreigner you know haha… Well, excuse us please, we'll be leaving also."

Under the sleet, the rest of the group looked at the three running figures for a while in confusion, but soon left the stuffing air to get some refreshing one in the opposite direction. Kishi turned his head to find the blond still, and he could not see him anymore.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop was quiet, dim and plain. The sleeting outside had stopped. But the air was still cool and lonely.<p>

"Sorry for taking your spare shirt."

"Hey, we were both wet from the rain. Must admit that we look like a nice couple with me wearing the hoodie and you wearing this same-colour T-shirt though haha."

"It's not funny."

Murata paused, and saw Wolfram getting out of his seat.

"I'm ordering something else too."

* * *

><p>When Wolfram got home, it was barely seven. He knocked on Yuuri's door but he did not reply. The black-haired boy squeezed the pillow over his head to block the knocking noise, but then he heard Wolfram's leaving footsteps and a click of the closed door. Yuuri turned the doorknob and knocked over the ice-cream cup. It was blueberry ice-cream, he later realised.<p> 


	3. To Feel

A/N: It's been such a long time, and always feel good to write again. Maybe I should start having a deadline for each chapter. If someone's writing this slow, I would really lose interest... But please! Keep up! The future is looking brighter every year, I mean every minute of this summer! Thank you for keep reading even though each chapter seems like a ramble of thoughts rather than er... well, rather than anything fancier than that. But, GOOD WORK for reading this far (laugh)! Here's Chapter 3!

If you could run anywhere, where would you run to? The place where my heart is. But what if that place no longer existed? What will you do?

* * *

><p>"I love you. No, I mean I like you. I mean in a way that—oh, forget it," the boy released a sigh. He would never understand it. <em>Him<em>. He looked at the mirror again and vainly tried from the beginning. Words became harder to grasp. His memory was distorted by fear. He had never been this nervous. Never once he flinched before his enemies on the battlefield. He could laugh out loud thinking how this confession practice could drain away all his seemingly unquenchable confidence. But he wasn't going to do it anyway. Impossible.

The other boy was talking to someone on the phone. He wasn't particularly happy or annoyed by it, just wasn't too into talking to his friend on the other line.

"It's for you," Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

"Is it Conrad? He could have just come to the house."

"It's 11 already."

"I guess you're right. Thanks. Hello?"

Yuuri walked downstairs and away. Wolfram heard something like a cursing after a loud thudding sound. He wondered if Yuuri was alright.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, yes. Who is this?" the blond asked.

"It's Kishi remember? We went out yesterday to the movies with the guys."

"Hi, what is it?"

"Actually, you left something in the movie theatre. Should I meet up with you sometime tomorrow to give it back?" he said with an elated voice. Too suspicious, Wolfram thought.

"No matter what it is, I don't think it's that important to me anymore. Still, thank you for telling me. If there's nothing else, I want to hang up now. It's really late already," Wolfram ranted without stopping to think. He wished he could just say it right out like this to the other. The tired blond heard no response and decided to hang up. He later did wish if only he didn't.

Wolfram went back to his room after taking a glimpse at the slightly closed door of the room next to him. Through the creak, he saw Yuuri sitting at his desk writing something. It had become a "something" recently. Both of them never really knew what the other was up to anymore. They felt the wall separating their rooms grew thicker every night. They used to sleep together in Shin Makoku, but since that evening in the alley, they simply stopped talking to each other. Neither of them have been hard to read. Yuuri has always been an airhead while Wolfram a hothead. Their blitheness tried to escape from worry this time, but the struggle was too sudden for either of them not to break a little.

I told you. You wouldn't listen. But I'm sorry.

Kishi started his attack. He declared his interest in Wolfram in front of the group at the lunch table. He had no shame, no discretion, no worry. The blond burst into laughs. How long was it since his last honest chuckle? He felt relief and overjoyed. Day seemed brighter and his smile seemed wider. What could he do? He was indeed overjoyed.

"O.K. Kishi-san, let's see how it goes."

Everyone thought both of them were joking and kept laughing until the two boys turned to look at them.

"Hey, _I_ should be looking at you weirdly! Homo~" the one with blue T teased Kishi.

Wolfram flinched at the word. He recalled something from the other night.

"Yo, you're the one to tell me that? Yesterday, didn't you say you wished your girlfriend had his fair skin? Pervert~" Kishi came back, scrubbing the matter off with his playful nature as usual. He then turned to the dark-haired boy, "Yuuri, then, I'll be coming over your house a lot from now on. Please take care of me, ne?"

"Haha, whatever you know. It's not like I care anyway."

"Woah, you're surprisingly open-minded Yuuri! Yoshi!" Kishi quickly sought the blond, "How about a date now? Desert after lunch, ii?

Wolfram unconsciously glanced at Yuuri as if to ask for permission. Yuuri avoided the look. The blond gave himself a smile and turned back to Kishi.

"Let's."


	4. To Look Away

A/N: Wow! Can't believe it took me so long just to upload this chapter! Things don't go as smoothly for me sometimes. Actually, most of the time. But, don't listen to me getting all depressed and discouraged. Enjoy the update.

* * *

><p>I got this for you, but don't look at it until I said so. Isn't that unfair? How is it unfair? Because you never see what I always get for you!<p>

* * *

><p>Summer is almost at its peak. Murata thought spending the weekend at the beach was a nice idea. Without a doubt, he managed to pull the group in his plan. Pinching his own cheeks, Murata stopped himself from thinking of something rather improper. He was waiting in front of Yuuri's house along with the others.<p>

"Man, you sure are slow. Wolfram's already in the van," one of the guys scolded Yuuri, dragging him towards the vehicle.

"How long does it take to Kamakura?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Not sure, two hours?" He rolled his eyes. "You're always asking some uninteresting stuff."

Yuuri didn't care if he was either teased or insulted. He just couldn't think straight. Last night, he walked into the bathroom not knowing Wolfram hadn't finished taking his shower.

"Yuuri dear~~! Your bento!" Miko shouted across the yard.

"Wolfram made this for you," she giggled, "he wouldn't let me help yours like with your friends'." She giggled again while patting her son on the shoulder. Drawing him closer, she whispered, "Let's pretend you didn't see a-ny-thing, O.K.?"

"Kaa-san! But I DIDN'T see ANYTHING!" he shouted.

He could feel his ears' swelling heat, swirling head, and his reddening face. The boy brushed his young mother away and ran up to join the group. They demanded an explanation for the shouting just now.

"What? I didn't see any squirrels in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>The ride was extremely long for the disturbed boy. He didn't want to remember what had happened last night – how Wolfram's blond hair was dripping wet, how his shoulders were so white, how his eyes wore a blue lighter than usual, how his face went tomatoes before Yuuri's eyes went bloodshot because the blond squirted shampoo straight at them in a crouching position. Yuuri suddenly felt the sting in his eyes again. He tried to rub them as he saw Wolfram at the corner of his eyes.<p>

_Don't wear my shirt if you're sitting by someone else flirting so happily. Don't laugh at someone else's jokes just because mine weren't that funny. Don't look at someone else with the eyes you once sought for me. Don't—_

"Murata, that's not what I'm thinking," in a monotone, the dark hair boy told his friend.

"Just saying. Who knows what you're thinking," Murata replied, leaning closer to the other boy's ears, "Lover-boy."

Murata turned to his left and asked one of the guys, "Hey Taka, Yuuri wanna tell you something, change seats with me."

_Damned Murata._

The air started to smell like salt. One could almost taste the thick translucent air without vomiting too hard. But Yuuri didn't feel so well. He could faint anytime if the van wasn't going to stop. For some reasons, the scent of the sea was not as sedative as he had originally thought. It is as if he was about to get sucked into Shin Makoku simply by thinking about water. The smell was there, but they hadn't reached the beach yet. The boy wanted to say something, but nothing would want to escape his throat now. It would cause a scene if the things coming out weren't words.

"Yuuri?" Someone was calling his name.

"…"

"Yuuri? What happened?" The voice sounded concerned. Yuuri was thinking if it was Wolfram's. Pretty weird for him to suddenly think of how handsome Wolfram was. Even with his girly face, wavy blonde hair and not-so-innocent emerald eyes always seeking for Yuuri, his fiancé, the boy had to admit, was quite dashing. But Wolfram could look very manly, especially in his blue uniform, or when he used his fire lions back when…

_Please don't tell me I'm hallucinating. This is like—_

"Yuuri!"

"Ow! What's up with you!" the boy screamed in reflex. The slap hurt like usual.

He then felt a hug so tight that could make him faint again.

"I, can-t, bre—athe…"

Wolfram released the gasping boy. His face, as dramatic as always.

"I think it's the fever again… Weird, I thought Gisela said it was a one time thing…" Yuuri spoke.

"He said he wanted some water, Kishi-san," the blond voiced across the hotel room. He then turned back to the King, "Have you forgotten, 'Your Majesty,' that everything has already ended?"

Yuuri went deeper into the daze, letting his back fall carelessly onto the bed and making a thudding sound. He stared at the dimming ceiling, "I just—"

"How are you feeling, buddy? Here's some water," Kishi put the glass on the bedside table.

Wolfram took it and tried to pull Yuuri up.

"He can drink that himself, can he?" the boy pouted, "You're going out with me but acting like his wife." He squinted at the blond.

"Well, technically," Yuuri said after swallowing some liquid—

"Because I usually stay at his house, I just naturally want to take care of him and his family and stuff, hah-hah-hah…"

"Then maybe you should come live with me instead," he looked honest.

Wolfram blushed hard. He couldn't think of anything to respond right away, wondering why he was rather happy instead of being crept out by the oblivious boy. He tried to make his laugh less awkward.

"Cough cough, sick person over here," Yuuri interrupted the mood. "Can you please tell Murata I have something to talk to him about, Wolfram?" he sounded like a king.

"Man, you sounded like a king," Kishi made a face. "Quit harassing my Wofram."

"Since when—"

"Murata!"

"You have requested for the beautiful me, your Majesty?" Murata made a dramatic bow with one knee on the floor and a graceful downward swing of his arms.

"Can I get to be the King's brother?" Hideki jumped in.

"Then I wanna be his Sage!" Takahiko raised his hands.

"I'm the Sage!" Murata stood up.

"But there's only the queen left! I don't wanna be the queen! Do I look girly to you?" Takahiko raised his voice. "You can be the queen Wolfram!"

The blond turned silent. The room was quiet but no one could ignore the violently splitting aura he was giving.

"Do I look girly to you?" Wolfram spoke with a peculiar low voice he had never used before. His eyes turned darker, gaze became more menacing and hair didn't seem as fluffy.

"NO! Sir, NO!" the boys shouted in unison.

"Now if you would excuse me, this royal party has come to an end," the blond regained his tone of an arrogant aristocrat. "I'm going back to my room."

"Wait for me," Kishi called out, "I'm coming with you!"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," Murata pulled Kishi by the colar and ran after Wolfram. "Lord Von Beilefeld has demanded my humble self to be his honoured companion for the next two nights," Murata added a snicker.

"Quit the ridiculous formal speech," the blond shouted before slamming the door.

"But you started it…" the glasses boy pouted. "Can't help it guys, I'm just too popular~" he resumed his playful tone, returning to the bed after being rejected, "I'm all yours now, Your Majesty~"

With a sigh, Takahiko said, "Sometimes, I just don't get you guys," and dragged the other two boys out of the room.


End file.
